vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Famitsu 2002 video game sales
Famitsu 2002 video game sales (source) 1 GBA Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire 3,197,762 Pokemon 2 PS2 World Soccer Winning Eleven 6 1,115,707 Konami 3 PS2 Onimusha 2 1,002,968 Capcom 4 PS2 Kingdom Hearts 838,323 Square 5 PS2 Shin Sangoku Musou 2 Mushouden 688,655 Koei 6 GC Mario Party 4 677,890 Nintendo 7 GC Super Mario Sunshine 677,440 Nintendo 8 PS2 Tales of Destiny 2 662,699 Namco 9 PS2 Super Robot Taisne Impact 632,536 Banpresto 10 PS From TV Animation: One Piece - Grand Battle! 2 545,506 Bandai 11 PS2 Virtua Fighter 4 541,973 Sega 12 PS2 Soccer Tsuku 2002: J-League Pro Soccer Club o Tsukurou 532,060 Sega 13 PS2 Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibouken 3 504,623 Enix 14 GBA Hoshi no Kirby: Yume no Izumi Deluxe 480,738 Nintendo 15 PS2 SD Gundam G Generation Neo 474,907 Bandai 16 GC Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto 448,606 Nintendo 17 PS2 Xenosaga Episode I: Chikara e no Ishi 439,775 Namco 18 PS2 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 9 423,813 Konami 19 GBA Super Mario Advance 2 411,894 811,246 Nintendo 20 PS2 World Soccer Winning Eleven 6 Final Evolution 406,234 Konami 21 GC Dairantou Smash Brothers DX 403,695 1,202,606 Nintendo 22 PS2 Kidou Senshi Gundam Senki 381,976 Bandai 23 PS2 Boku no Natsuyasumi 2 379,653 SCE 24 GC Doubutsu no Mori+ 378,330 580,554 Nintendo 25 PS2 Genso Suikoden III 377,729 Konami 26 PS2 Kidou Senshi Gundam: Giren no Yabou, Zeon Dokuritsu Sensouden 371,436 Bandai 27 PS2 Kamaitachi no Yoru 2 351,608 Chunsoft 28 GBA Super Mario Advance 3 349,998 Nintendo 29 GBA Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi 345,574 Nintendo 30 GBA Battle Network RockMan EXE 2 344,230 446,938 Capcom 31 PS2 Gran Turismo Concept: 2001 Tokyo 334,215 SCE 32 PS2 Tekken 4 318,920 Namco 33 PS2 Shin Sangoku Musou 2 314,853 1,030,473 Koei 34 GC BioHazard 0 311,870 Capcom 35 PS Dragon Quest Monsters 1+2 292,275 Enix 36 GBA Densetsu no Stafy 291,616 Nintendo 37 PS2 Taiko no Tatsujin: Tatakon de Dodon ga Don 289,784 Namco 38 GBA Tottoko Hamtaro 3 289,723 Nintendo 39 GBA Battle Network RockMan EXE 3 289,351 Capcom 40 GBA Super Robot Taisen R 285,314 Banpresto 41 PS2 Ratchet & Clank 275,740 SCE 42 PS2 Momotarou Dentetsu X 274,140 506,239 Hudson 43 PS2 Wild Arms Advanced 3rd 273,318 SCE 44 PS2 Unlimited SaGa 272,907 Square 45 PS2 Saru! Get You! 2 269,368 SCE 46 GC BioHazard 267,470 Capcom 47 GC Star Fox Adventures 259,067 Nintendo 48 DC Sakura Taisne 4 257,386 Sega 49 GBA Power Pro Kun Pocket 4 255,010 Konami 50 PS2 .hack//Kansen Kakudai Vol. 1 254,844 Bandai 51 GBA Ougon no Taiyou: Ushinawareshi Toki 249,684 Nintendo 52 PS2 Samurai 242,891 Spike 53 PS2 Netsu Chu! Pro Yakyuu 2002 241,397 Namco 54 PS2 Final Fantasy X International 240,940 Square 55 PS2 Momotarou Dentetsu 11 239,711 Hudson 56 GBA Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7 238,112 Konami 57 PS2 Grandia Xtreme 236,369 Enix 58 GBA Tennis no Oji-Sama: Genius Boys Academy 231,947 Konami 59 GBA RockMan Zero 231,166 Capcom 60 PS2 Armored Core 3 224,964 From Software 61 PS2 Kidou Senshi Gundam: Renpou vs. Zeon DX 223,076 807,699 Bandai 62 GB Pokemon Crystal 216,717 1,845,630 Nintendo 63 PS2 Dark Chronicle 193,190 SCE 64 PS2 .hack//Akushou Heni Vol. 2 191,463 Bandai 65 GC Pikmin 190,353 502,996 Nintendo 66 PS2 Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! Aladdin A 189,909 Sammy 67 GB From TV Animation: One Piece - Maboroshi no Grand Line Boukenki 184,684 Banpresto 68 PS2 Lupin III: Majutsu-Ou no Isan 184,377 Banpresto 69 PS2 San Goku Shi VIII 183,811 Koei 70 GC From TV Animation: One Piece - Treasure Battle! 179,456 Bandai 71 XB Dead or Alive 3 178,258 Tecmo 72 PS2 Project Minerva 174,506 D3 Publisher 73 GBA Super Robot Taisen Original Generation 171,343 Banpresto 74 PS Dragon Quest IV: Michibikareshi Monotachi 168,162 1,173,671 Enix 75 PS2 Kengo 2 165,415 Genki 76 PS Shaman King: Spirit of Shamans 164,810 Bandai 77 PS2 Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix 163,668 Square 78 PS2 Itadaki Street 3: Okumanchouja ni Shite Ageru! 163,659 Enix 79 GBA Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 2 163,043 Namco 80 PS2 PoPoLoCrois: Hajimari no Bouken 160,487 SCE 81 PS2 Shinobi 158,116 Sega 82 PS2 San Goku Shi Senki 156,708 Koei 83 PS2 Jojo no Kimyouna Bouken: Ougon no Kaze 155,795 Capcom 84 PS SuperLite 1500 Series: The Tetris 153,913 397,591 Success 85 GB Mario Kart Advance 152,902 837,930 Nintendo 86 PS2 World Soccer Winning Eleven 5 Final Evolution 151,723 429,270 Konami 87 PS2 Minna no Golf 3 (Mega Hits) 151,456 SCE 88 PS2 Final Fantasy XI 150,079 Square 89 PS2 Zettai Zetsumei Toshi 149,110 Irem Software Engineering 90 GBA Custom Robo GX 148,897 Nintendo 91 PS2 Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! Moujuu-Oh S 145,009 Sammy 92 PS2 Hajime no Ippo: Victorious Boxers - Championship Version 144,158 ESP 93 PS2 2002 FIFA World Cup 143,122 Electronic Arts 94 PS2 Nobunaga no Yabou: Ranseiki 142,172 Koei 95 GC Sonic Adventure 2 Battle 140,553 192,186 Sega 96 PS2 Breath of Fire V: Dragon Quarter 140,073 Capcom 97 GBA Sonic Advance 139,870 204,542 Sega 98 GC Phantasy Star Online Episode 1&2 138,277 Sega 99 PS Final Fantasy II 137,676 Square 100 PS Tennis no Oji-Sama 133,407 Konami 101 GC Doubutsu Banchou 130,041 Nintendo 102 PS Final Fantasy 129,273 Square 103 PS2 Galacta Meisaku Gekijou: Rakugaki Oukouku 129,180 Taito 104 PS2 Medal of Honor: Shijou Saidai no Sakusen 129,068 Electronic Arts 105 GBA Wario Land Advance 128,005 445,932 Nintendo 106 PS Simple Characters 2000 Vol. 13: Kidou Senki Gundam W: Battle 127,078 Bandai 107 PS2 Crash Bandicoot 4 126,995 212,541 Konami 108 GC Kyojin no Doshin 126,951 Nintendo 109 PS2 Auto Modellista 124,913 Capcom 110 PS2 Minna no Golf 3 124,759 921,906 SCE 111 PS World Soccer Winning Eleven 2002 120,082 Konami 112 PS2 .hack//Shinshoku Osen Vol. 3 119,202 Bandai 113 GBA Gyakuten Saiban 2 116,306 Capcom 114 PS2 Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes 115,989 Capcom 115 PS Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 2002 Haru 114,940 Konami 116 PS Simple Characters 2000 Vol. 12: Kidou Butouden G Gundam: Battle 114,198 Bandai 117 PS2 Guilty Gear XX 112,520 Sammy 118 PS2 Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 110,628 Konami 119 PS2 Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty 110,436 798,185 Konami 120 PS2 Yamasa Digi World 3 109,864 Yamasa Entertainment 121 GBA Crash Bandicoot Advance 109,789 Konami 122 PS2 Project FIFA: World Cup 106,139 Electronic Arts 123 GC Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 9 105,919 Konami 124 GBA Hikaru no Go 2 105,527 Konami 125 GBA Super Mario Advance 103,922 875,821 Nintendo 126 PS2 Simple 2000 Series Vol. 1: The Table Game 103,745 186,131 D3 Publisher 127 GB Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Ruka no Tabadachi 103,017 1,241,773 Enix 128 GBA From TV Animation: One Piece - Nanatsu Shima no Daihihou 100,234 Banpresto 129 GBA Magical Vacation 99,154 239,717 Nintendo 130 PS2 Energy Airforce 96,275 Taito 131 GBA Hikaru no Go 94,257 178,660 Konami 132 GBA Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibouken 2 Advance 91,867 181,024 Enix 133 PS Kamen Rider Ryuki 91,647 Bandai 134 PS2 Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance 91,574 Konami 135 PS2 Seaman 91,205 305,632 ASCII 136 GBA Rockman & Forte 91,097 Capcom 137 GB Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru no Bouken 90,221 472,616 Enix 138 GBA Derby Stallion Advance 90,075 Enterbrain 139 PS Boku no Natsuyasumi (The Best) 89,226 143,711 SCE 140 PS Tales of Fandom Vol. 1 88,948 Namco 141 PS2 Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 86,180 Banpresto 142 PS Digimon World 3 83,635 Bandai 143 PS2 Pachi-Slot Aruze Oukoku 7 82,840 Nihon Amusement Housou 144 PS2 Simple 2000 Ultimate Vol. 3: The Saisoku! Zokusha King 82,590 D3 Publisher 145 PS2 Gallop Racer 6: Revolution 82,492 Tecmo 146 GBA Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2 81,727 264,056 Konami 147 GBA Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: Gekitou! Saikyou Blade 80,827 177,097 Broccoli 148 PS Inuyasha 79,636 131,910 Bandai 149 PS2 Culdcept Second Expansion 79,546 Sega 150 PS2 Gungrave 79,503 Red Entertainment 151 PS2 Clock Tower 3 78,961 Capcom 152 PS2 Jak and Daxter 78,335 144,970 SCE 153 PS Tokyo Majin Gakuen Gehoujou 77,780 Asmik Ace Entertainment 154 PS2 EX Jinsei Game 77,586 Takara 155 GC Luigi's Mansion 77,364 348,918 Nintendo 156 GB Tottoko Hamtaro 2: Hamchans Daishuugou Dechu 77,069 497,061 Nintendo 157 PS2 Gun Survivor 3: Dino Crisis 76,720 Capcom 158 PS2 Exciting Pro Wrestling 3 76,393 Yuke's 159 PS Saru! Get You! (The Best for Family) 74,836 208,614 SCE 160 XB Halo 74,228 Microsoft 161 PS2 Space Channel 5 Part 2 73,171 Sega 162 GBA Shining Soul 72,997 Sega 163 PS Captain Tsubasa: Aratanaru Densetsu Joshou 72,906 Konami 164 GBA Tennis no Oji-Sama: Aim at The Victory! 72,858 Konami 165 PS Tennis no Oji-Sama: Sweat & Tears 72,796 Konami 166 PS2 RS: Riding Spirits 70,989 Spike 167 PS2 Winning Post 5 70,636 125,384 Koei 168 PS2 The Baseball 2002 69,876 Konami 169 PS2 Yamasa Digi World SP 69,796 Yamasa Entertainment 170 GBA The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood 68,268 Marvelous Entertainment 171 GB Dragon Ball Z: Densetsu no Chousenshi Tachi 68,049 Banpresto 172 GBA Monster Farm Advance 67,498 140,003 Tecmo 173 WS From TV Animation: One Piece - Grand Battle: Swan Colosseum 67,367 Bandai 174 PS2 Judie no Atelier: Guramnat no Renkinjutsu 66,925 Gust 175 PS2 King of Colosseum (Red) 66,603 Spike 176 PS Momotarou Dentetsu V (Hudson the Best) 65,648 Hudson 177 PS2 Nichibeikan Pro Yakyuu: Final League 64,284 Square 178 WS Final Fantasy IV 64,226 Square 179 GBA Sonic Advance 2 62,877 Sega 180 GBA Shaman King Chou Senjiryokketsu 2 62,597 King Records 181 PS2 Onimusha (Mega Hits) 61,434 73,092 Capcom 182 PS2 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 8 Ketteiban 61,328 108,530 Konami 183 PS2 WRC: World Rally Championship 60,843 Spike 184 PS2 Final Fantasy X 59,416 2,323,463 Square 185 GBA Hikaru no Go: Heian Gensou Ibunroku 58,428 Konami 186 PS2 Gran Turismo 3: A-spec (Mega Hits) 58,368 74,957 SCE 187 GC Kinnikuman Nisei 57,147 Bandai 188 PS2 K-1 World Grand Prix 2002 56,851 Konami 189 PS2 Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! Kemono-Oh 56,816 292,108 Sammy 190 PS2 RPG Tsukuru 5 56,517 Enterbrain 191 GB Shaman King Chou Senjiryokketsu: Funbari/Meramera Version 55,586 115,936 King Records 192 PS Harry Potter to Kenja no Ishi 55,402 139,356 Electronic Arts 193 PS2 Winning Post 5 Maximum 2002 55,330 Koei 194 PS2 Argus no Senshi 55,326 Tecmo 195 PS2 NBA Live 2002 55,329 Electronic Arts 196 GBA Monster Farm Advance 2 55,135 Tecmo 197 PS MiniMoni: Dice de Pyon! 54,746 Konami 198 PS2 La Pucelle 54,710 Nippon Ichi Software 199 GBA Mickey to Minnie no Magical Quest 52,738 Nintendo 200 XB Murakumo 52,436 From Software 201 PS Meitantei Conan: Saikou no Aibou 52,432 Bandai 202 GBA Beyblade: Ikuze! Gekitou! Chou Jiryoku Battle!! 51,675 Broccoli 203 PS Inuyasha: Sengoku Otogi Kassen 51,671 Bandai 204 PS2 Black/Matrix 2 51,604 NEC Interchannel 205 PS2 Grandia II 51,535 Enix 206 PS2 J-League Winning Eleven 6 51,496 Konami 207 PS2 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 9 Ketteiban 51,345 Konami 208 GC Bomberman Generation 50,856 Hudson 209 PS2 Yamasa Digi World 2: LCD Edition 50,801 Yamasa Entertainment 210 PS2 Ico 50,755 85,005 SCE 211 DC Fushigi no Dungeon: Fuurai no Shiren Gaiden: Jokenji Asuka 50,750 Sega 212 PS2 Pachi-Slot Aruze Oukoku 6 50,383 139,090 Aruze 213 GC Zoids Vs. 50,127 Tomy 214 GBA Medarot G: Kabuto/Kuwagata 49,270 Natsume 215 PS2 Shin Contra 49,250 Konami 216 GBA Harry Potter to Kenja no Ishi 49,131 Electronic Arts 217 PS2 World Fantasista 48,949 Square 218 GBA Tomato Adventure 48,944 Nintendo 219 PS Simple 1500 Series Vol. 88: The Gal Mahjong 48,716 D3 Publisher 220 PS DX Jinsei Game IV 48,422 89,321 Takara 221 PS2 Maximo 47,479 70,343 Capcom 222 PS Hoshigami 47,235 Max Five 223 PS2 Generation of Chaos Next 46,969 Idea Factory 224 PS2 Harry Potter to Himitsu no Heya 46,855 Electronic Arts 225 PS2 Teitoku no Ketsudan IV 45,516 Koei 226 GC Groove Adventure Rave: Fighting Live 45,337 Konami 227 XB Genma Onimusha 45,153 Capcom 228 GBA Croket! Yume no Bankaasa Bible 45,070 Konami 229 PS Metal Slug X (SNK Best Collection) 45,066 SNK Playmore 230 GC Battle Houshin 44,988 Koei 231 GBA Harry Potter to Himitsu no Heya 44,874 Electronic Arts 232 PS2 Kanon 44,759 NEC Interchannel 233 PS2 Akudaikan 44,605 Global A Entertainment 234 PS2 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 44,545 Koei 235 PS Pop'n Music 6 44,478 Konami 236 PS Digimon Tamers: Battle Evolution 44,332 103,610 Bandai 237 PS Final Fantasy I+II Premium Package 43,970 Square 238 PS Sanyo Pachinko Paradise DX 43,498 67,917 Irem Software Engineering 239 PS2 Devil May Cry (Mega Hits) 42,948 Capcom 240 PS RockMan X6 42,921 146,836 Capcom 241 PS Genso Suikoden II (PSone Books) 42,471 Konami 242 PS2 Wangan Midnight 42,192 Genki 243 PS2 Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (Mega Hits) 42,160 Konami 244 GC Mickey Mouse no Fushigi no Kagami 41,693 Nintendo 245 PS2 Jet de Go! 2 41,518 Taito 246 PS2 Aero Dancing 4: New Generation 41,211 Sega 247 PS2 Bomberman Kart 40,226 59,219 Hudson 248 GBA Kururin Paradise 40,102 Nintendo 249 PS Groove Adventure Rave: Mikan no Hiseki 39,767 Konami 250 PS2 Tokimeki Memorial 3 39,725 Konami 251 PS2 G1 Jockey 3 39,693 Koei 252 GC Virtua Striker 3 Ver.2002 39,674 Sega 253 PS2 Taikou Risshiden IV 39,614 94,094 Koei 254 GB Rune 38,924 From Software 255 XB Project Gotham: World Street Racer 38,627 Microsoft 256 PS2 Simple 2000 Series Ultimate Vol. 1: Love * Smash 38,207 D3 Publisher 257 GBA Groove Adventure Rave: Hikari to Yami no Daikessen 38,186 Konami 258 PS2 Shikigami no Shiro 38,155 Taito 259 PS2 BeatMania IIDX 6th Style 38,132 Konami 260 PS2 Tantei Jinguuji Saburo: Innocent Black 38,116 WorkJam 261 XB Shin Megami Tensei Nine (Standalone) 38,108 Atlus 262 PS2 Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! Sammy's Collection 37,784 Sammy 263 PS2 The King of Fighters 2000 37,316 SNK Playmore 264 PS Samurai Deeper Kyo 37,092 Bandai 265 GBA Black/Matrix Zero 36,947 NEC Interchannel 266 PS2 Smash Court Pro Tournament 36,851 Namco 267 PS Shin Megami Tensei II 36,341 Atlus 268 GBA Wi-El 36,278 Konami 269 PS2 Air 36,041 NEC Interchannel 270 PS Chrono Cross (PSone Books) 35,831 Square 271 GC Yu-Gi-Oh! Falsebound Kingdom 35,463 Konami 272 GBA Koro Koro Puzzle Happy Panech! 35,448 Nintendo 273 PS Quiz $ Millionaire 35,180 Eidos 274 PS2 Houshinengi 2 35,171 Koei 275 GC Super Monkey Ball 2 35,062 Sega 276 PS Dragon Drive: Tactics Break 35,046 Bandai 277 PS2 Dramatic Soccer Game: Nippon Daihyou Senshu Ninarou! 34,922 Enix 278 PS Groove Adventure Rave 34,838 Konami 279 GBA Wagamama * Fairy Mirumo de Pon! 34,540 Konami 280 GBA Keitai Denjuu Telefang 2: Speed/Power 34,302 Smilesoft 281 DC Mizuiro 34,245 NEC Interchannel 282 PS2 Saru! Get You! 2 (PlayStation2 the Best) 33,890 SCE 283 PS2 Hissatsu Pachinko Station V5 33,700 SunSoft 284 GBA Super Robot Taisen A 33,486 310,513 Banpresto 285 XB Panzer Dragoon Orta 33,439 Sega 286 PS2 Shin Combat Choro Q 33,399 Takara 287 PS Genso Suikoden (PSone Books) 33,167 Konami 288 GC Momotarou Dentetsu 11 32,177 Hudson 289 GBA Pro Yakyuu Team o Tsukurou! Advance 32,031 Sega 290 PS Final Fantasy VII International (PSone Books) 32,022 40,739 Square 291 PS2 Pop'n Music 7 31,940 Konami 292 PS2 Shin Sangoku Musou 2 Premium Pack 31,879 Koei 293 WS From TV Animation: One Piece - Treasure Wars 31,458 Bandai 294 WS Inuyasha: Fuuun Emaki 31,298 Bandai 295 PS Azumanga Donjara Daiou 31,295 Bandai 296 GBA Gachasute! Dyna Device: Red/Blue 30,898 Smilesoft 297 PS2 Guilty Gear X Plus 30,892 107,039 Sammy 298 PS2 Gun Survivor 2: BioHazard Code: Veronica 30,679 118,747 Capcom 299 PS2 Orega Kantoku Da! Volume 2 30,529 Enix 300 DC Shinseiki Evangelion: Ayanami Rei Ikusei Keikaku 30,167 Category:Famitsu